


i want to know (how does it feel?)

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, a quick drabble for ur reading pleasure, what kinda self indulgent trash am i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: Gavin likes to garden. Michael doesn’tknowthat Gavin likes to garden until they move in together after three years of dating, at which point it’s sort of hard to hide when suddenly there’s perfectly arranged flowers sprouting up in their yard. It isn’t like he’s been hiding it on purpose, anyway,Michael, it just nevercame up.But Michael doesn’t tease, not much. Besides, he kind of likes the whole gardening thing…  Or, at least, the fact that his boyfriend looks hot asfuckwhenever he does it.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	i want to know (how does it feel?)

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all this is all i got rn

Gavin likes to garden. Michael doesn’t _know_ that Gavin likes to garden until they move in together after three years of dating, at which point it’s sort of hard to hide when suddenly there’s perfectly arranged flowers sprouting up in their yard. It isn’t like he’s been hiding it on purpose, anyway, _Michael_ , it just never _came up_.

So yeah, Gavin likes to garden. He likes to dig and weed and water and figure out which plants work best where according to temperature and sunlight and all this other weird shit. He spends hours out there in the sun, trying to make their tiny little house look nice even in the back where no one ever goes except for swimmy bevs.

And the plants are his _babies_. Michael would tease him about how he sings and fucking _coos_ at them if it weren’t for the proud smile he gets when the garden flourishes, especially when he brings in some cucumbers or tomatoes or whatever other garden veggie shit he grows out there. His grin is, like, _blinding_ , he’s so proud of himself, and as much as he loves fucking with his boyfriend, he can’t bring himself to ruin that face.

So Michael doesn’t tease, not much. Besides, he kind of likes the whole gardening thing… Or, at least, the fact that his boyfriend looks hot as _fuck_ whenever he does it.

On extra warm days, he doesn’t even wear a shirt, just those stupid gloves and jeans and work boots. And then, on top of the show Michael gets just from that, Gavin has the fucking nerve to walk in the house all coated in sweat, dirt smeared across his forehead or his cheek, jeans so low cut he just _has_ to be fucking doing it on purpose, the little shit…

Gavin only ever intends on coming in for some water or lemonade or whatever, but it’s never that easy. Michael appears in the kitchen within seconds, his fuckin’, like, sexy-Gav senses tingling away, and crowds him against the counter, against the wall, against the fridge, kisses him with such a deep, burning ferocity that Gavin’s brain threatens to short out. 

Michael waits, waits until Gavin starts making those breathless little sighs, grasps at the back of his t-shirt, hips rolling, _desperate_ , before abruptly pulling away. Gavin whines low, reaching out with both hands, “Michael, come _on_...”

And with a wicked grin, Michael presses one last innocent little kiss to his now reddened lips and starts to head back out of the kitchen, “Don’t you have some gardening to do, babe?”


End file.
